


12 o'clock

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, friends to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: too bad, it's 12 o'clock,what to do, it's 12 o'clock





	12 o'clock

sanghyuk is debating strangling sungjae, the other cackling loudly in the middle of the crowded bar, when his phone pings with a message.

 

 **baby hyung**  
  
1:30am  
_is hyung cute like this?~  
if the answer is yes you need to give me a kiss~! :3 _

attached image  
  
  
  
the picture is of jaehwan lying in his bed; with the way his hair ruffled around him, but only his face was in the frame. his eyes were sleepy and his face soft like he had just woken up from a nap. the icing to the very cute cake was jaehwan’s pout: pink and poised for a kiss, lips curved in a way that made him look kitten like.

he hadn’t noticed he was staring at the picture until he saw sungjae leaning over the table in the top of his vision and he flushes immediately; ears burning and stomach roiling.  
  
“what is it,” sungjae asks, trying his hardest to peek at the screen just as sanghyuk leans back and quickly types ‘ _No_.’ before laying his phone face-down on the table.

“nothing. just jaehwan-ah,” sanghyuk replies honestly, taking a sip from his beer and willing the heat from his face and the smile on his lips to go down, but he just knew he probably looked like he was malfunctioning.

he knew he shouldn’t have said anything when sungjae smiles at him like the grinch who stole christmas, maniacal and just borderline creepy, “the same jaehwan-ah you have a big fat crush on? i see the way you act around him.”

“yeah, i just like him. who doesn’t.”  
  
sungjae snorts out a laugh, sarcastic, “yeah, ok, and trump is the sexiest man alive.”  
  
sanghyuk’s phone pings again and sungjae nearly howls.  
  
  
***  
  
somehow they had made it to last call. sanghyuk isn’t able to see sungjae often due their busy schedules and they had spent their time chatting and enjoying some grilled meat and beer into the wee hours of the morning without a care. it felt freeing.

sanghyuk was sated and a little drunk as he clumsily climbed into the taxi later that morning. he wasn’t thinking of anything in particular as he watched the bright street lights meld together in the darkness until he remembered that he hadn’t checked his phone messages for over three hours.

there was only one, and it was jaehwan’s:  
  
  
baby hyung  
  
1:33am  
_so mean :’( :’( :’(_  
  
jaehwan was probably asleep by now but sanghyuk couldn’t resist replying in his drunken haze. he takes a picture of himself, making sure to exaggeratedly purse his lips and widen his eyes, he knew the older would get a kick out of that. he types out a message as coherent as his two left thumbs and beer brain would let him, before attaching the picture and pressing send.  
  
as he pockets his phone, not realizing he was grinning to himself until he caught his reflection in the mirror, that sungjae’s words came back to mind.  
  
‘i see the way you act around him.’  
  
sanghyuk’s changed his mind.

he isn’t going to strangle sungjae, he’s going to kill him.  
  
  
  
4:06am  
_U r so fuckn cute_  
  
attached image  
  
  


🕛  
  
  
  
sanghyuk feels sweat roll down as he back as he rushes to gather his things, tightly wrapped in his parka and scarf, gloves held between his teeth as spring had started out chilly this year. he juggled his water bottle and his papers and wrestled them into his bag while trying to shove his shoes onto his feet without using his hands.

“wait!” he hears jaehwan screech, socked feet shuffling quickly from the hallway.  
  
sanghyuk pauses, leaning against the front door and wriggling his foot further into his shoe as he watched jaehwan approach him. he was still in his pajamas; an extra large white shirt and shorts, but he wore a cute pastel pink over them. there was a peach printed right on the centre and sanghyuk could feel himself break out into a sweat again.

“here,” jaehwan hands him a round plastic lunch box. it was the kind children used, baby blue and patterned with pororo characters. it even had matching chopsticks; fat rounded ones in the same baby blue. sanghyuk knew because he had bought them for jaehwan as a joke but the older loved it.  
  
jaehwan looked shy, eyes hooded, “i made you lunch. tell me later if you liked it ok? it took me way too long for this to taste terrible.”  
  
_thank you_ nearly falls from sanghyuk’s lips but instead, stupidly, he asks, “why?”  
  
“because!” now jaehwan has his hands on his hips, pretended to look miffed, “now give your trophy husband a kiss before you go.”  
  
the older’s hands rest on his shoulders and he tiptoes up to meet sanghyuk’s lips ever so slightly, and sanghyuk’s heart lurches into his throat, and in a panic he turns his cheek so that jaehwan’s lips peck him softly just under his eye.  
  
sanghyuk tries his best to finally get both shoes on his feet before he cups jaehwan’s cheek, thumb rubbing at the soft skin and hoping his gratefulness comes through his voice because jaehwan’s eyes weren’t shining like they were just seconds ago.  
  
“thank you, jaehwan-ah.”  
  
jaehwan leans into his palm, eyelashes fluttering, “you’re welcome.”

***  
  
when sanghyuk opens up his lunchbox, he can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of his throat.  
  
alongside the chopsticks were a few rolls of kimbap all neatly lined along the bottom of the box. jaehwan had even made the vegetables in the middle form a heart shape, but the rolls were packed with far too much filling and nearly fell apart as sanghyuk picked them up and brought them to his mouth.

they were just a touch salty but they were delicious, and sanghyuk found himself polishing off the box within five minutes. he thinks to text jaehwan his approval but decides to tell him in person instead, just to see that sparkle in his eyes again.

 

🕛

 

sanghyuk had his head in his hands, elbows leaned onto his desk when jaehwan had come in to check up on him. he knew the other had seen his red and dry eyes from the lack of sleep when the other’s frown deepened.  
  
“oh hyuk-ah,” jaehwan sighed softly.  
  
he came up to sanghyuk and wrapped his arms around him, bringing sanghyuk’s head onto his stomach. sanghyuk breathed deeply and let himself fall into jaehwan’s warmth.  
  
“i know i’m not the most hyung-like but i’m still your hyung right? and i know you think it’s funny when i try and act like a hyung, but you can always come to me for help.”  
  
sanghyuk doesn’t reply and simply nods into jaehwan’s soft belly.  
  
“i care about you a lot, and i don’t want to see you like this.”  
  
sanghyuk slowly moved out of jaehwan’s embrace at this, keeping his hands on jaehwan’s hips looking into the older’s doe eyes, “i’m just tired. i’m fine. i promise.”  
  
jaehwan pouts now, playful, “promise?”  
  
he kisses his own thumb before sticking out his pinky.  
  
sanghyuk rolls his eyes exaggeratedly but does the same, kissing his own thumb before linking their pinky fingers.  
  
jaehwan presses their thumbs together and it’s childish, but they’re both smiling now and sanghyuk feels like he’s flying.  
  
  
  
🕛  
  
  
  
it did not take long for the weather to warm up and that meant jaehwan was dragging sanghyuk down towards the cherry blossoms that grew near their area. for some reason he felt nervous, jaehwan went out with him all the time but suddenly it felt more like a date, even though they’ve never explicitly crossed the line of friendship into something more.

he dressed himself a little bit more nicely than usual, a blue button up and jeans, paired with white sneakers. a cute boyish look. he looks at himself in the mirror and nearly berates himself for acting like a fool for no reason when jaehwan enters the room to interrupt his internal battle.  
  
“ready?”

sanghyuk turns to look at him and jaehwan looks like a little blossom himself, dressed in a baby pink button up and hair just brushing the tops of his eyes. he looked so sweet sanghyuk nearly says so out loud.

“yeah,” he fits his arm around jaehwan, palm against the small of his back, “let’s go.”

***  
  
sanghyuk wanted to regret going once he noticed all the couples there, holding hands and looking disgustingly in love - and oh god this really is a date isnt it - but then jaehwan was running to the nearest tree with his basket, excited and giggly and asking sanghyuk to take pictures and he really couldn’t deny him.  
  
he _really_ couldn’t deny him when jaehwan suggested they get closer to the river so that the older can get a better look at the ducklings. jaehwan cooed as he fed them little pieces of fruit, before he yanks sanghyuk down by his sleeve and shoves a small bundle of grapes into his hands without even looking at him, but he could see jaehwan stuffing the grapes into his cheeks like a chipmunk. sanghyuk felt immediately endeared.

***

jaehwan had surprised sanghyuk again with his culinary skills for lunch. they had managed to find a quiet spot underneath the shade of a tree, the air was crisp and smelled faintly sweet. it wasn’t anything particularly hard, but the care jaehwan took in cutting egg sandwiches into little squares and packing the lemonade into a cute flask and the brownies into rolled up in a little paper bag with a drawing of what looked like a blushing dinosaur with a big head.  
  
“what’s that?” sanghyuk asked, patting his full stomach and nodding his head towards the paper bag.

“it’s krong, aka, you,” jaehwan grins.  
  
sanghyuk splutters.  
  
he was about to say that his head wasn’t that big when jaehwan gasps.  
  
“oh! i almost forgot,” jaehwan says, reaching into the basket.  
  
he pulls something out that sanghyuk can’t see, small enough to fit in his fist, and he turns to him with his hand outstretched.  
  
“can you hold this for me?”  
  
“ok?”  
  
jaehwan laces his fingers with him, beaming like the sun, and sanghyuk doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry.  
  
“isn’t this romantic hyukie?” jaehwan bats his lashes at him, sanghyuk thinks maybe crying would be appropriate, “this is the perfect spot for your i.o.u. kiss.”  
  
sanghyuk uses his other hand to flick jaehwan square in the forehead, and jaehwan squawks, “take me on a date first.”  
  
he knows he’s as pink as the trees around him, but allows the older to kiss their intertwined hands.  
  
“deal.”

 

🕛  
  
  
sanghyuk’s been waiting for jaehwan to return home. he’s still in his stage outfit when he finally arrives, almost midnight; dress pants and dress shirt with a black and white tweed jacket layered on top and a big ribbon bow and shiny dress shoes to complete the look.

he looks like a doll and sanghyuk doesn’t waste any time and cages him against the door.  
  
“s-sanghyuk?” jaehwan’s breath catches.

he tucks his face into jaehwan’s neck, and the older’s hands come to grip his arms but he doesn’t push him away.

“do you still want your birthday gift?”  
  
jaehwan tenses, “what gift.”  
  
“too bad it’s 12 o’clock,” sanghyuk kisses jaehwan’s neck and the older shivers.

he pushes jaehwan into the door, hands tight on his hips and he instantly feels the older melt, “what to do? It’s 12 o’clock.”  
  
the moan jaehwan lets out when sanghyuk presses up against him, the older already hard, stokes a fire inside him and he uses the opportunity to finally press his lips to jaehwan’s. he licks into jaehwan’s mouth and rolls his hips against him, he can’t help himself when the other was making the most wonderful noises.

when sanghyuk parts jaehwan chases after him, needy, and sanghyuk nips at his lower lip just hard enough to sting.  
  
“i know you don’t want to let me go,” jaehwan breathes, lips pink and beautiful and the rest of him even more so.  
  
sanghyuk leaves a final peck, and jaehwan smiles at him like he's his whole world.  
  
“happy birthday jaehwan-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> * inspired by jaehwan making kimbap for hyuk and asking for a kiss for his birthday  
> * jaehwan covering gotta go made me desire to expire i don't think i'll be ok ever again  
> * (ironically i finished this at 11:59)  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
